It's Sasuke's turn
by Ice-Fire358
Summary: Sasuke killed Dediara, but the blond is back to have his revenge on the duck butt haired Sharingan user. rated M for lauguage and gore slight SasoDei oneshot


A/N if you do like Sasuke don't be mean in the reviews because he caused Deidara's death so i despise him almost as much as the pink haired bitch (Sakura)

* * *

Sasuke walked home alone after training in the woods. After he defeated Deidara and was healed he decided to train so that he could have his revenge on Itachi.

Suddenly he heard a loud snap coming from the bushes making him jump and the sudden noise. "Who's is there?" he asked, pulling out a kunai.

A red haired boy came out of the bushes and looked at Sasuke, "Are you Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke glared at the boy, "Who are you?"

"Yep you're him." The boy said and charged at the duck butt haired boy, and punched him in the stomach knocking him out.

Sasuke, like the wimp he was fell to the ground unconscious, letting the redhead grab his feet and pull him away.

-:-:-:-

Deidara sat on the couch at the Akatsuki hideout waiting for Sasori to return from a special mission he wanted to do on his own.

A few days ago he'd gone against the Uchiha brat and died, but Pain had brought him back, and was resting so he could go on missions again.

He heard the door open and Sasori walked in dragging what looked like a really big wet dog, but it was the brat from a few days ago, "Danna, why did you bring him here and why is he wet?" Deidara asked the redhead.

"I thought you'd like to do something with him after what happened, and he's wet because I dragged him all the way here and we went through a little water on the way."

Deidara jumped on Sasori and kissed him on the lips, the redhead kissing him back, "Thank you Danna," he thanked the redhead, as he pulled away from the kiss.

"We'd better get him to your room before he wakes up," Sasori said pulling the raven haired boy to Deidara's room.

As they arrived at Deidara's room Sasori strapped him to a work table and stepped away, "He's all yours Dei," the scorpion said, stepping back so Deidara could get his revenge.

Deidara walked to his closet and pulled out plenty of things that he would use for the torture.

Walking back he pulled out a tazer and put it to Sasuke's neck waking him up, "What the hell is going on?!" he asked, until he saw Deidara, "I killed you."

"Yeah, well I came back you bastard." Deidara said, pulling out a kunai.

"Dei, don't you want to take your cloak off before you get it dirty?" Sasori asked the blond.

Deidara looked at his cloak and smiled, "Thanks Danna," he said happily as he took his cloak off, leaving him in a fishnet tank top and dark blue pants.

Just when Sasuke was about to use his Sharingan Deidara put a blind fold over his eyes, "That is so you don't pull any tricks," the blond chuckled.

The bomber blond threw the kunai away and grabbed a stake and hammer and placed it at Sasuke's right knee, raising the hammer and hit the stake plunging it through the raven's knee, earning a wonderful scream from the boy and blood spraying on his face. He grabbed another stake and did the exact same thing with the other knee getting blood on his arms instead.

Deidara put the hammer away and grabbed a giant bottle of lemon juice and poured it on Sasuke's knees, "OH, GOD IT BURNS!" he screamed at the intense pain, making the blond laugh hysterically.

Sasori couldn't help but watch as his lover enjoyed himself. Seeing the other covered in blood made his pants get tight.

Deidara pulled out a very sharp steak knife and gave Sasuke deep cuts all along his arms, getting screams of pain from the raven, "What the fuck are your people's problem?" he asked.

"Well you killed me so what do you think?" Deidara asked, making a deeper cut.

The blond pulled away and prepared for the grand finally. He pulled out a jar with an unknown liquid in it and pulled off Sasuke's blind fold.

Grabbing the kunai he dug it into the boy's eyes and pulled out his left eye, making more blood get on his shirt and face. Deidara dropped the eye into the jar and watched Sasuke staring up at him with blood leaking from his eye socket.

He went for the other eye and pulled it out also putting it with the other, leaving Sasuke blind, "You fucker!" Sasuke spat at the blond.

Deidara turned to Sasori, "Danna I'm done now, you can take care of the rest."

Sasori stood and had his fire burn the Uchiha till he was no more than a burnt skeleton on the table, with stakes where there were now broken knees.

Deidara walked over to his lover and pulled him into a passionate kiss, "Thanks again Danna."

"It was no problem brat." Sasori said, returning the kiss.


End file.
